


Blake’s Bake Off

by Ann7121



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann7121/pseuds/Ann7121
Summary: What it says on the tin.





	Blake’s Bake Off

"What gives you the right to make this decision without prior discussion, Blake?"

" You can leave at any time Avon if you don't like what I decide but I'd have thought you'd have welcomed a chance to represent the Rebel Alliance in such an import event."

The impasse on the flight deck had the usual effect on those forced to witness it. Sometimes Jenna felt like issuing boxing gloves and making them duke it out. Vila went for a conciliatory approach.

" I think it's kind of nice myself..."

" YOU think!" Avon turned on him with the speed of a spitting cobra. " A fifth grade ignorant and you THINK..."

" Avon!"  
"That was uncalled for."  
"I just think it might be fun..."

Cally, Gan and Vila spoke in unison but they might as well have remained silent for all the effect their words had on the incensed computer tec.

"And what precisely will you all be contributing to this challenge which Blake has so generously involved us in? One which, I might add, he is ill-equipped to meet."

"Hang on a minute....."  
"Well errr....I've got delicate skin haven't I? I thought I'd cheer...."

Blake and Vila stopped mid-sentence to allow each other to finish, giving Avon the chance to override them: 

"Can any of you bake a Rosace a L' Orange or a Dampfnudel? Mmm?....Choux buns perhaps? A passable Victorian Sponge?"

Silence. Some foot shuffling. Jenna displaying exaggerated interest in the control console. Finally Cally proffered timidly, " I can make Auron vestile and broxine gaberjecks."

" And the Earth equivalent of those might be....?" 

" Ummm, vestile is a bit like cabbage and broxine are a species of fungi. Very nutritious. You chop the vestile leaves and mix them with grated broxines then you wrap them in gaberjeck bark and boil for ten hours until they are soft and..."

"Yes, thank you Cally, " Blake interjected hurriedly. " I'm not sure the judges will be ready for such an esoteric delicacy. Jenna...surely you...?"

"Don't look at me, Blake, I'm a pilot not a baker..."

"Gan...?" Blake pleaded without much hope.

"I'm told my campfire dampers are delicious but that's about it... How about you, Blake...?"

"I lost my sense of taste and smell when I was mind- wiped I'm afraid. I was relying...I was sure..."

"So when it comes down to it, Blakes 7 is effectively, Blakes 1. Again. Count yourself lucky that I number patisserie expertise amongst my many skills. Now listen Blake. I'm not going to enter unless you are prepared to shell out for decent ingredients - I want Madagascan vanilla pods, none of your extract rubbish and you'd better find me Sicilian lemons for my lemon drizzle cake...and real butter not that...."

Everyone sighed and looked accusingly at Blake who affected to be absorbed in his data pad and refused to meet their eyes. They knew that weeks of protein pouches, recycled water and extra duties beckoned while Avon mucked about in Liberator's only kitchen, throwing more hissy fits than a cat chased up a tree when his scones failed to rise. 

And galaxies help them, if he was not Star Baker each week or crowned the Rebel Bake Off Champion at the end.


End file.
